


Wires

by Vultarre



Category: Marvel, Thor 2 - Fandom
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Comfort, M/M, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vultarre/pseuds/Vultarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd only ever wanted to spread such an enveloping blackness; something that would induce realms into a blank canvas of serene shadows--Something fit to rule over, a kingdom of bittersweet darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

> "Sick of screaming let us in,  
> the wires got the best of him.  
> All that he invested in, goes-  
> straight to hell, straight to hell."
> 
> Anyway haha I tried :V Probably turned out horrible but whatever c8

Always would he remember the harsh love that came from the gloom shed over their land, how it's shadows would grip his people and hide them; keep them from harm’s way. He'd only ever wanted to spread such an enveloping blackness; something that would induce realms into a blank canvas of serene shadows--Something fit to rule over, a kingdom of bittersweet darkness.

Shaking his head slightly, Malekith turned away from the window of his ship; watching as they left his ruined planet behind. But Malekith did not cry, for he was not one to weep. But he was mourning for it. It was obvious from his silence and soft movements. The way his lips were turned down in a constant frown. Even in the way his gaze had lost its bright light of hope and victory, that light was replace by the burning agony of what he had done to lose his land-- All because of _pathetic_ Asgardians! He hated them all. He'd lost it all--Sacrificed it all because of _them._

"My King?" Came a distinct, deep yet soft voice. It drew Malekith from his thoughts, his pale brows furrowing as he turned his head very slightly to acknowledge the other elf; whom spoke no further.

Malekith stared back out across the increasing distance between the ship and his torn world; his brow creasing and his lips shaking momentarily as he spoke; "Was what I did, _just?"_ The words echoed off his tongue; sounding thick and heavy compared to Algrim's.

"Yes." Came Algrim's simple reply, he sounded so sure.

"Do not lie to me, Algrim." Malekith hissed through clenched teeth, turning to face the other elf. Malekith's face was so pale and refined; his features looked like carved marble. His bleak expression was only kept alive by the fury buried behind his icy gaze.

"I speak only the truth, my King." The taller dark elf spoke smoothly, the sound of his rich voice resounding off the walls in the ships room like thunder.

Malekith stared on at Algrim in disbelief, his lips twitching as he thought of something to say; his brows creased again and he turned away once more. His figure a shadow against the bright and unappealing light coming from the stars around them.

"You ensured our survival, and that's the true motive that matters in a ruler." Algrim chided again, as if he knew what his King was thinking. His voice always held a unseen wisdom that made Malekith question himself, Algrim seemed so sure of what had happened- whether that be by loyalty or truth Malekith did not know--our didn't choose to know.

Algrim had taken a breath to speak again, only to be silenced by the raise of one hand; its nails pointed and ghostly skin scarred.

Malekith lowered his hand again, dropping it by his side as he continued to stare, he did not wish to see the sight of his broken home anymore, but he felt it punishment to watch its destruction.

Malekith must have lost his thoughts as he didn't notice the warm hand on his shoulder for some time. The weight of the hand against his armour caused him to hold his breath for a moment, he was uneasy after the fight; untrusting towards anyone, but he did not dismiss the touch. Simply remaining with his gaze directly out the window, uncaring as Algrim further dropped his arms lightly against his King's sides, resting on the armour there. Malekith would usually have batted or beaten anyone away for even touching him, but he didn't feel he had the energy to swipe at the other.

Malekith's fingers curled around the rail before the window, his nails brushing the metal, his knuckles white as he thought.

It seemed Algrim was simply trying to get the other to relax, as futile as the attempts seemed. With his arms occupied, he leant forward slightly to boldly drop his head against the other elf's shoulder.

Malekith tensed visibly, his eyes narrowed and his lips curling back into the beginnings of a warning hiss; and his expression stayed like this for a while until he noted Algrim was indeed not moving, of course. _So be it._

Eventually their planet was too far away to be visible, and all the while it had been; Algrim had not moved. Malekith thought him dead if it weren't for the rise and fall of the elf's chest against Malekith's shoulder. Malekith himself didn't move, nor reciprocate. He didn't feel the need.

After some time did Malekith eventually move, but not to respond to the other in any way; he simply slipped from their grip in silence to walk away down to another chamber, leaving an empty feeling in the control room.

Malekith, once alone again, pulled the heavier of his armour off; it smelt rancid of Asgardian blood, and he wished to be rid of the scent.

After pulling his assortment of belts and armour off; he moved swiftly to bathe. It was nothing like the springs on Svartalfheim, but it was clean enough.

Breathing in as he sank down slowly into the water; feeling it burn at his wounds and lap at the dried blood. The water gradually turned a murky reddish-brown lapping at Malekith's scarred marble chest. By now, he had pulled the braid of his hair out; it had needed to be washed and was now free of dirt and blood, hanging in long gold-white strands down by his face.

After washing, he slipped into some lighter armour, regal but simple. He left his hair unbraided, it was pushed back behind him but some shorter strands of it swung by his ears and across his brow; shimmering clean and soft.

When he returned to the control room, it seemed Algrim had bathed too- for he was no longer coated in blood nor was he looking as weary- his hair was neatly braided and his armour looked cleaner.

Algrim dipped his head to Malekith, and Malekith gave a quick blink as a response. He was so quiet now.  Algrim watched as Malekith moved to gaze over the maps at his hands, watched as his leader's brows crinkled and his lips purse.

Algrim soon stood, moving near the other as he also peered at these maps; breathing in the scent of Malekith as he did so. Malekith smelt cleaner now, no longer of battle but of rare perfumes from their home.

"I presume that there are other planets forged within shadow, until we regain our weapon, we shall search for somewhere to grow strong again." Came Malekith's voice, deep and heavy as it was; his accent ringing with every word.

"North per-say, I had heard of realms kept in outskirts there, my liege." Algrim replied coolly, moving to slowly place his finger on a path on one of the maps.

"I see," Malekith said simply, his gaze resting on where Algrim pointed. "We will head there then." The dark elf murmured, keeping the tone of uncertainty from tainting his words.

Malekith's gaze travelled out to the window again, leaving behind the view of the tarnished map. Watching the stars around him with little fondness, his ears dipped backwards with thought; scarcely listening to Algrim as he spoke. Concentrating on the excessively bright stars contrasting to the serene black around them.

Algrim must have finished speaking for there was no hum of elvish language ringing in the back of Malekith’s ears; just an eerie silence, and he drew comfort from the silence.

With his lips taut, Malekith turned back to face the other elf; gaze wavering as he stared at Algrim, his loyal warrior. Looking down then up again, he opened his mouth to speak; finding himself short of words, his tongue suddenly made of lead; heavy and useless as Algrim stared in mild confusion.  And for once, Malekith lowered himself to the step of the control room, his lithe hand making way to the ground to counter-balance himself as he sat.

Immediately, Algrim lowered himself to the same height as his King; his posture hunched as he seemingly struggled to do so. Malekith remained where he was. Unmoving, like a statue carved from pale stone and placed roughly onto a backdrop of dark colours. Malekith’s brow cast a shadow across his eyes, leaving them looking hollow and empty. “We will not find what we cannot see.” He spoke lowly, his voice a great creature baying and waiting to leap at the nearest sign of defiance to his words.

“We will find it, and return your people to their glory they once upheld.” Algrim replied in thick contrast to Malekith’s, Algrim’s words sounded defined and with purpose whereas Malekith’s lacked any emotion.  

“I do not share your certainty.” Malekith seethed, he was troubled, and now it was obvious- and for once, the response he got startled him. Algrim moved forward, dropping down in front of Malekith.

“Perhaps you should trust my faith.” Algrim responded quietly, his gaze flitting from the ground to his King’s face, which was somewhat vacant, but there was an emotion stirring there. And much to Algrim’s surprise, his King leant forward and placed their head against his shoulder, the marble-carved features brushing the armour on his neck.

“Have I truly condemned us all? I have, haven’t I? Lost it all, I lost my people’s homes, families, and they have lost their world. I am to blame.”  Malekith murmured with a slight trembling in his deep voice, never had he sounded so frail and unsure.

“You have saved your race and ensured the survival of future generations.” Algrim pointed out, never before had he seen his captain so beaten down by something.

“What will they grow to know? The constant war I will have placed upon their shoulders? For what, Algrim? I want _every_ accursed Asgardian _dead._ All of them.”  Malekith’s voice was wavering from quiet to louder, a sound ripping at the back of his throat was barely containing the anger within him.  Malekith began to draw back, his body shook occasionally with the fury he was biting down—but Algrim moved his hands to place them against his King’s back, holding him there.

Malekith was not going to mourn. Not visibly, Algrim could tell. But he sensed the great hole that gaped within Malekith’s soul, it contorted his captain, it was torturing him with such a heavy weight.

Malekith leant forward again, more limply this time, just dropping his head down slowly; breathing in the smell of Algrim.  The smell was soft and warm, somewhat comforting.

Algrim shifted back slightly, moving one gentle hand to lift Malekith’s head, causing said elf to open his eyes; which held burning question. Algrim simply kept his hand there, staring into the face of his King, before leaning forward and planting is lips delicately against the others in such a soft manner it was although Malekith would vanish.

Malekith’s brows knitted, threatening to pull away. But alas, he didn’t move for some time, simply leaning forward minutely; feeling Algrim breathe from his nose, the warm air reaching the top of Malekith’s lip. And he felt that he wasn’t totally alone in this newfound bloodshed.

After some time, Malekith pulled away, which didn’t surprise Algrim in the slightest. Malekith averted his gaze, before just leaning forward to press his forehead against the other elf’s, a simple gesture, but it had much meaning. It was although he valued Algrim at more than just another warrior, but as something more near equal- although Malekith knew well his power ruling over those; nobody was equal to him, but if anyone came close, it could be Algrim.

“You may have done what you think was wrong, but in the end, you will also be the one to return our glory, my King.” Algrim spoke eventually, shifting back again as Malekith lifted his head.

“We shall see.” Malekith stood once more, turning to look down at the maps then up at empty space. “Perhaps you are correct. And along the way, our enemies will crumble beneath us.” He murmured, his ears twitching as he folding his arms across his chest, glancing back at Algrim as he nodded.  “Darkness will return.” Malekith said sternly, “The light within these realms blinds all that dwell among it, makes them foolish. The darkness creates wit.” He mused. Malekith seemed to have gained some of his old fire now, but he was still troubled behind those icy eyes.

Algrim stood now, his arms hung by his sides as he moved to stand slightly behind and to the left of Malekith, reaching out towards their hair; which was still hanging in frazzled strands. Algrim’s lithe fingers moved to delicately pull their hair back, braiding it with a refined skill only the dark elves had.

Malekith didn’t protest, only narrowing his eyes slightly at all of the sudden contact Algrim was handing out, he knew that Algrim worried over him, and he wished the other did not. He was a King, a warrior and a ruler. He didn’t need to be fussed over in these manners. But he supposed it was gracious of Algrim, albeit welcomed.

Algrim braided the off-white strands together, moving swiftly with regal fashion. Malekith continued to stare out at the endless expanse of dotted light and shadows that made up the space between voids, stars and realms. 

When Algrim finished he stepped back, his head slightly dipped in a respectful manner. Malekith turned around, feeling the hair now out of his face. He looked formidable now, with his features sharp and shady, his lips upturned in a slight smirk; smooth lines that scarred across his skin caught what little light there was, giving him an ageless appearance. Light spattered off his armour in small amounts.  

“I leave to rest, I’ll return within some hours.” Malekith said dismissively, turning to walk away, his shoulders no longer hunched, they were upright and his stride was filled with purpose once more-Oh how Algrim wished he could know what ran though his King’s mind.  

“My liege?” Algrim spoke up before Malekith vanished into the elaborate confines of the ship’s corridors.

Malekith stopped his walking, not looking at the other but turning his head slightly, waiting for the question.

“Are you-“ Algrim paused, thinking for a moment to find the right word to use, all the while Malekith was still. “-Well?” Algrim finished, leaving the question bold yet simple.

“ _Of course.”_ Came the nonchalant reply from Malekith, even if he wasn’t his pride would never allow him to say otherwise, not after his little breakdown earlier.  After he replied, he simply kept walking, disappearing within the shadows cast by the tall beams- leaving Algrim standing within the control room staring after his King, only sighing and turning back to the mapping and looking out from where he stood at the galaxy around them.

“I can only pray we find what we are seeking.” Algrim murmured, then dipped his head and continued to line where the large, concealed ship would travel. It will be wearying travel, and he knew the chances of finding somewhere suitable would be low. But it was a last chance, and it was cruel and unfair what had happened. But maybe that was just the way of things, cruel and unforgiving. 


End file.
